The invention relates generally to multiplayer video games.
Conventional home video game devices generate an electrical television signal which drives a conventional television to display a game environment on the television's screen. The environment typically includes at least one object which can be controlled by a player of the game.
The device also includes a plurality of input ports, each connected to an input control device. Each player manipulates an input control device to direct the game device to move objects within the game environment.
One object of the invention is to provide a home video game controller which allows a local player to play a multiplayer game in his home against an opposing player who is located in a different home. Another object of the invention is to assure that the game environment displayed by a local video game controller is identical to a game environment displayed by a remote video game controller operated by the opposing player.
Another object of the invention is to provide a home video game controller which can be connected to a telephone transmission line to transmit a local player's image control commands to a remote location and to receive an opposing player's image control commands from the remote location. Another object is to allow the players to speak with each other over the telephone lines while playing the game.